Undone
by ysar
Summary: A sequel to "Sweet Sorrow." Bill loves Sookie, but can she trust him? Eric wants Sookie, but does he love her? Two determined vampires, one stubborn telepath, and a big decision to make.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I'd come here to deceive her, to entrap her in my world. Then I would leave, forget about her, go on with my life. But I had deceived myself, entrapped myself. She was etched in my silent heart, and I could not move on. She didn't hate me anymore, but she couldn't forgive me.

When I'd first been told I was to move to Bon Temps, I was apathetic. When I was told that my purpose in coming here was to secure a telepath, a _human_ telepath, for the Queen, I was annoyed. I did not despise humans, as so many of my kind did, but I had little use for them. Those that threw themselves at us, begging to be bitten or turned, were sad, disgusting creatures. Those that didn't, I ignored, as they ignored me. My only real contact with humans was for feeding or sex, and even then I glamoured them, removing myself from their memory so they would not care when I left. And then I met her.

I had settled in my descendant's home two weeks before I sought her out. I'd had to prepare a light-tight resting place and stock up on synthetic blood, something not common in this quaint little town. The population in Bon Temps was so sparse that they would have noticed if their citizens suddenly bore fang marks, and I had no desire to heal them all with my blood.

The house was large, but in terrible disrepair, and it had taken many nights to make it comfortable. I had enjoyed my solitude, but I could no longer put off what I had come to do. And so I wandered into the little bar to find her.

She'd immediately recognized me for what I was, yet unlike other humans, she was neither enamored nor afraid. She was accepting, a bit intrigued, and unexpectedly kind. And when I found myself bound in silver and facing a final death at the hands of drainers, she had come to my rescue. It would not be difficult to gain her trust and deliver her to the Queen without incident. Until I hesitated.

She had asked me to meet her after work, a strange request from a non-fangbanger, but I had agreed, knowing it would help me in my mission to secure her for the Queen. But when the time came to return to the bar, I had oddly human second thoughts. For the first time in many decades, I felt something close to guilt. And so I had arrived late, though just in time to prevent her death at the hands of those same drainers. At the time, I thought I gave her my blood to heal her only to save myself from the Queen's wrath. I now wonder if perhaps I did it for her, because she was too different, too special to let die.

I can't say when I fell in love with her. It was a strange emotion, creeping into me a little more each time I saw her, each time she blindly trusted me, each time she looked at me and saw not a vampire, but a man. But when she opened the door to me that night, when she stood there in her long t-shirt, her wet hair, her bare feet…I knew.

I loved her, but then I had destroyed her. I had been unfaithful and secretive. I had raped and nearly killed her, though I was not in my right mind at the time. My ploy to make her jealous only hurt her worse. And in the end, it was my secret, my mission for the Queen, that was my undoing. She may have forgiven me for all else in time, but once she knew my true reason for coming here, she could not believe in me.

I stood by and watched as others courted her. The shifter, the were, even my sheriff. But I could not stop loving her. I tried repeatedly to apologize, to make her understand, to somehow win her affection again. She would not be swayed.

Tonight, I went to her home, and when she opened the door, it was like stepping back in time. There she stood in a long t-shirt, her hair wet, her feet bare. But instead of inviting me in, instead of making love, instead of being mine, instead of hearing my pleas, she said, "It doesn't mean I want you back."

Yet I cannot give up.

*****************

She had been mine. She _should_ be mine.

The others had not been good enough for her. The shifter had never stood a chance. The tiger had been too easily manipulated. And Bill…he had been too weak.

I had wanted her the moment I saw her on his arm. She had been too bright, too full of life for him. And yet she clung to him like he was her savior.

It was almost too easy to rid her of him. She could not be glamoured, but she could be persuaded. She was stubborn and proud, and she would not give in easily, but she _would_ give in. _That_ I was sure of.

She had begun to trust me even before she knew Bill's true nature. She had known I would protect her at that ridiculous orgy. And while I knew a part of her feared me, she knew that I had never hurt her, never left her, never betrayed her.

It was when I regained my memories of my time with her that I had come to understand her. She was not willing to be treated as a subordinate, as a possession, as an asset. She was determined to be an equal, though she knew it was impossible between our worlds.

It had been her determination that intrigued me so. She was unlike any human I'd known before, and she was unwilling to change. I'd had to resort to trickery to get only a few drops of my blood in her, and even while I could feel her lust, she had denied it. Only when I did not know who I was did she yield to me, yet she'd denied that as well after I recovered myself.

Other men could not give her what she needed. I had killed Longshadow to protect her as Bill stood by. I had tended to her wounds and taken bullets for her. I had retrieved her from that trunk with Bill and seen her home when she was too grieved to be near him. I had killed those Weres and buried that woman's body. I had even bonded with her to save her from Andre and surrendered to Felipe to ensure her safety. She was just a human, yet I could deny her nothing.

We still needed to talk, to discuss our bond, and her inevitable future with me. She had said she would not be mine, that she would not be anyone's, that she was her own woman.

Yet I cannot give up.


	2. Unwelcome Memories

**Chapter One: Unwelcome Memories**

"I don't know. What do you think?" I asked.

"This one," said Tara. "Definitely."

I ran my hands over it, smoothing out the skirt, turned my hips a little in front of the mirror. She was right. The black one had been beautiful, but it was too dressy. This little blue dress was cute, but not over the top, and it made my size ten butt look more like an eight. The bodice clung, but wasn't tight, and the loose waistline flowed down into a gentle flair, swinging around my knees. I'd have to avoid that street vent Marilyn Monroe stood over, but other than that the only daring thing about it was the back, and I fully intended to wear it with a little white crocheted cardigan, so that wouldn't be a problem.

"Okay. But no 'friend' discount," I insisted as I went back into the dressing room. It was bad enough that Tara had probably set the dress aside for me when it came in months ago, knowing I wouldn't be able to afford it until it went on clearance. I didn't need her cutting into her profits any further. Now if only I had an occasion to wear it.

I waited while she rang it up and wrapped it in tissue, gave her a quick hug, and rushed out.

"Tell JB I said hi!" I called out as I was running out the door.

I was going to be late to work if I didn't get a move on.

* * *

It was a slow night at Merlotte's, and I was enjoying not having to put too much effort into shielding thoughts. Jane Bodehouse was too drunk to think at all, and Sam's thoughts were a hazy, un-intrusive buzz. The only other people in the bar were Arlene, who was mentally tallying her meager tips and hoping Sam would let her leave early, and Andy Bellefleur, who was wishing Halleigh would hold her book club meetings at someone else's house so he could go home. My section was completely cleaned and stocked, so I leaned across the bar and chatted with Sam for a while.

It had been over a month since I'd seen Bill, and that hadn't gone so well. Eric had only dropped by my house once in that time, and my only other interaction with the supernatural world had been working for Sam, who was a shape shifter. I hadn't been seen publicly with vampires in so long that Sam had asked me out again, but I'd made excuses and turned him down. He was a little angry at first, not understanding why I wouldn't give him a chance now that no one had their fangs in me (his words, not mine), but after four days of not talking, he'd apologized and we'd managed to settle back into a comfortable friendship. Sam was attractive, and he was certainly a great catch, but I was a bit jaded when it came to men, especially the supernatural ones.

My last boyfriend had been Quinn, a gorgeous hunk of weretiger. He was strong and sweet and down to earth, and I had fancied we could have a real future together. He'd even taken me on a real date. But then he'd betrayed me for another woman, his crazy mother, and it led to my nearly getting killed, along with a bunch of people I cared about. I couldn't blame him for his mother's problems, but I couldn't stay in a relationship where I didn't come first. I still cared about him, and remembering the hurt in his eyes when I broke it off with him still tugged at my heart, but I had to believe it was for the best.

Before Quinn there was Eric. I'm not sure if the 'boyfriend' label really applied, but the result was the same. He was sweet and funny and sexy as hell (he was a Viking before he was turned), but he was also suffering from witch-induced amnesia at the time. He'd even taken a bullet for me and helped me when I'd killed that horrible Debbie Pelt. But as soon as he remembered who he was, he quite literally forgot about us and went back to being the pompous, irritating, badass vampire sheriff of Area Five. I couldn't really be mad at him for it, but I could certainly be hurt. He'd recently regained his memory of our time together, but he'd made almost no effort to talk to me, much less rekindle anything. The blood bond we now shared didn't help matters.

But first there had been Bill, another vampire and my first love in every way. He'd taken my heart and my virginity, and then he left me for a woman who ended up torturing him, all because of some stupid vampire database. By some miracle, I'd managed to kill her and save him, only to end up locked in a trunk with him. His bloodlust, as well as his plain old regular lust, had taken over, and he'd come awfully close to killing me before Eric showed up. In my heart I knew he'd only hurt me because he was starving and out of his mind, but it didn't change how terrifying and painful the whole thing was. Some time later I'd found out the whole reason he'd even moved to Bon Temps was to seduce me and turn me over to his Queen.

Bill and I dated for quite a while, and he was the closest thing I ever had to a normal relationship, if you didn't count the whole drinking my blood part. He was now my oldest heartbreak, and also the one that still pained me the worst. Ironically, he was also the one who had never stopped trying to win me back, something I found both comforting and annoying, especially since he was my nearest neighbor, and I couldn't very well avoid him. Like the others, I couldn't blame him for leaving me. The 'other woman' had been his maker, and apparently when your maker calls, you have no choice but to go. What I blamed him for was being all secretive about it. And when I'd found out why he'd really started seeing me in the first place, that blame became something close to hate. His latest attempt to win me back had resulted in a near screaming match on my front porch. I felt a little pang when I thought of the defeated look in his eyes. I really hated hurting him. But it was better than letting him hurt me again.

"_Well some things never change."_

I knew that voice, that mind, the second I heard it. I just hadn't ever expected to hear it again. Sam looked past me and his eyebrows shot up. Then he looked back at me with something close to pity, and my heart just dropped. Selah.

Selah Pumphrey had dated Bill after he and I broke up. He'd brought her into Merlotte's every time I worked at night, just to make me jealous. And it worked. But it had also hurt me even more, though I'd tried to deny it at the time. It was bad enough that he'd lied to me and left me for someone else, but his childish attempt to make me come back to him had only twisted the knife. And Selah had made every effort to rub my face in it. I had a bad feeling she was about to do that again.

I fixed my 'crazy Sookie' smile on my face and spun around. Of course, she'd sat down in _my_ section. That was just the way things happened in my life.

"What can I get for you, Selah?" I asked in my nicest, most insincere tone.

"Sookie, I didn't expect to see you here," she said with a condescending smile. '_Not that I ever expected you to move up in the world. No wonder Bill left you.' _

I threw my shields up as fast as I could. "You know I could never leave Sam," I said, forcing my smile to stay put. "What can I get for you?" I asked again.

"White wine would be great."

"Coming right up," I said, and I walked back to the bar as fast as I could without breaking into a sprint.

"Everything okay, Sook?" Sam asked.

"I need a white wine," I said, ignoring his question. It's not like he didn't hear every word she'd spoken aloud, and he knew enough of my life to know everything was _not_ okay.

"Want me to take it to her?" he offered.

"Of course not, Sam," I said. "I am perfectly capable of serving drinks."

I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. I didn't know what she was doing back in town, but I wasn't going to let her get to me. Sam gave me a supportive smile, and I grabbed the glass, heading back over to Selah's table.

"Here ya go," I said, setting it down on the little napkin. "Anything else?" I dropped my shields for a minute, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"Actually, Sookie, I was hoping you could tell me if Bill's in town tonight," she said, her innocent expression doing nothing to hide her intent. "_…no marks…doesn't want her…still wants me…"_

"I wouldn't know," I said through clenched teeth, my knuckles turning white as I gripped my empty tray.

"Hey, Selah. Back for good or just visiting?" Sam asked.

He must have noticed I was quickly losing it and decided to step in before things got ugly. I wasn't sure if I wanted to hug him or slap him. I definitely wanted to slap _someone._

"Just visiting," she said, "But I might stick around for a while," she added, giving me a pointed look.

"Okay, then…I've gotta go check on Jane," I mumbled, snapping my shields back up and heading for the imaginary refuge of the bar.

Jane was practically passed out, but I shoved another drink at her anyway. It's not like she would be driving.

"You're too kind, Sookie," she slurred at me.

"Don't I know it."

* * *

Sam let me go home early, irritating Arlene to no end. I'd tried to argue with him, but he insisted it wasn't worth my time or his money on such a slow night. I knew the real reason was Selah, who hadn't moved from her seat for over an hour. Sam had even taken to waiting on her himself, just to spare me, and she only got up to leave after I came out with my purse to say goodbye to Arlene.

Fourteen dollars and a headache. That's all I had to show for a six-hour shift. And seeing Selah hadn't made my night any better. I wasn't even jealous anymore. I just felt betrayed all over again. Knowing she was just being spiteful only made it worse.

The living room light was on and Tray's truck was in the driveway when I pulled in. At least Amelia was having a good night. Tray was a good guy, a _normal_ guy as far as werewolves were concerned. He spoke his mind and told the truth, never playing mind games, and he stayed out of Supe politics.

"That's what I need," I mumbled to myself as I got out of the car. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I forgot to do a mental headcount as I made my way to the back door, so when Bill silently glided out of the shadows, I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Dammit, Bill! What do you want?" I snapped.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Well, that didn't work out so well, did it?" I was more than a little irritated, and he was really the last person I wanted to see. If he was going to sneak up on me in my own yard, he was just going to have to deal with that.

"I only came to check on you," he explained.

"I'm fine," I said. "Now go home."

"Sookie---"

"Your _girlfriend's_ probably waiting for you."

He looked genuinely confused, but before he could say anything more, the back door opened, and a big blond Viking stepped out.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**_~*~ Reviews help me write faster! ~*~_**

_**Ooooh, and have you visited the Sookieverse Forum yet?  
**There's a link to it on my profile!_


	3. Avoiding the Inevitable

Sorry this one took so long. I've been teen-sitting and it was all I could do to hijack a computer & post this chapter. I've got to get back to the girls now before some boy sneaks in the window or the liquor cabinet is emptied. Little sisters are great.

**  


* * *

Chapter Two: Avoiding the Inevitable**

"I have been waiting for you, Lover," he practically purred before turning to Bill with a fierce glare.

"Of course you have," I sighed as I pushed past him to go inside. The only way this night could get any worse was if Quinn was waiting for me in my bedroom.

Eric didn't follow me, probably because he was outside torturing Bill. Those two could just kill each other for all I cared. I just needed some aspirin, a shower, and sleep. Besides, I knew it wouldn't be long until he tired of Bill and came looking for me.

Amelia was curled up on the sofa watching a movie with Tray. If Tray knew what was going on, which he probably did, he didn't let on, his eyes never straying from the TV. I wondered how long Eric had been waiting in the house, and I felt like I needed to apologize for his interrupting their date, but Amelia shrugged at me and I decided kept my mouth shut. I certainly didn't want to give her a chance to start asking questions, and I was sure that Tray didn't want to hear all about a couple of over-competitive vampires, so I just hurried off to my room.

I grabbed a nightgown and stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I knew it was silly---like a push button lock was going to keep a thousand year old vampire out, but I at least wanted to make a point. I had just peeled off my shorts and t-shirt when I heard him chuckling on the other side of the door.

"So this is how you intend to keep me away from you?" he laughed, jiggling the doorknob for effect.

"Yes," I said. I wasn't sure if it was safe to finished getting undressed or if I should just wrap myself in every piece of fabric I could get my hands on and wait for the door to fly off. I went with stripping as fast as possible and leaping into the shower.

"Should I remove the knob or the entire door?" he asked.

"Neither. I can't afford to replace either one!" I yelled toward the door as I stepped under the warm spray and closed my eyes. Suddenly I was hit with a cool burst of air and a wave of overwhelming lust. I opened my eyes to see the shower curtain had been pulled back, and Eric was eyeing me hungrily. I should have gone with my second option.

"Eric!" I shrieked, frantically trying to cover myself. It was no use--I only had two hands, and besides, he'd seen it all before anyway. Many times.

"What did you do to my door?" I demanded.

He laughed heartily, that laugh that always made me tingle all over, as his eyes roved over my body. I snatched the shower curtain and yanked it closed, trying desperately to repress the memories of the last time he'd barged in on me in the shower.

"Your door is fine," he chuckled. "I am quite resourceful."

The lust was rolling off him and through the bond with such intensity that I felt my knees weakening, and every nerve in my body burned. It took every ounce of resolve I had left not to just throw back the curtain and launch myself at him.

"Look, Eric, I've had a long day, and I'm in no mood for this," I insisted.

"Oh, but I think you are. You forget that I can feel you," he said. He gave me a fangy smirk and added, "I'd like to feel a lot more of you."

God, he was gorgeous. His voice was dripping with sex, and if I didn't get ahold of myself I was going to be dripping as well.

"Don't make me rescind your invitation," I threatened.

The room was silent except for the sound of running water and my embarrassingly labored breathing. Good. Maybe he'd left the bathroom---or left the house altogether. At least I could shower in peace. If only I could get rid of the aching heat coursing through me.

I took my time, putting off peeking out to see if Eric was still lurking, but there was only so much time I could spend hiding in the bathroom. Besides, wasting all that hot water was not going to be kind to my electric bill. Finally, my hair washed, my legs shaved, and my body scrubbed with a delicious raspberry wash that Amelia had given me, I turned off the water and reached for the curtain. Before I could even touch it, a large hand poked around it, holding my towel. I snatched it away and dried off quickly, wrapping the towel tightly around me. Once again, Eric's hand snaked around the curtain, this time holding my nightgown and panties. I hadn't even brought panties into the bathroom with me, and I didn't want to think about him going through my drawers. He'd probably taken some souvenirs. Hell, knowing him, he'd probably just taken the underwear I left on the bathroom floor.

I took the clothes and sighed. I could just imagine how smug he must have looked. He knew the effect he had on women, and even if he was pretending to be a gentleman, he wasn't going to make this easy on me.

Finally dressed, I pulled back the curtain and stepped out, avoiding looking at him as I walked past him into my room. Eye contact or not, I knew he would follow me.

I pulled back the quilt and crawled into bed, then reached over and turned on the lamp. I was still ignoring him, but there was no way I was going to lie there unable to see him in the dark while he could see me just fine. Not that being able to see him would mean I'd be able to resist him.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Not now," I answered shortly.

"When?" he asked.

Odd. I thought he'd just insist on talking anyway.

"Sometime when I'm not exhausted. My night's been bad enough, and I don't think I can survive another walk down memory lane."

"Soon, then," he said, a promise of inevitability in his words.

"Don't hold your breath," I retorted, eliciting another rumbling laugh from him as he slipped out of my room.

* * *

I slept in, waking only when the bright sunlight pouring through the thin curtains forced my eyes open. I was sure I'd been in bed longer than usual, but I hadn't gotten much rest. It seemed I'd spent half the night wishing I had just jumped Eric when I had the chance. The other half I spent torn between wanting to stake Bill and kick Selah's skinny ass. I rolled over to see what time it was, but my view of the alarm clock was blocked by a little folded note card propped against it. I didn't have to open it to know who it was from. Just the paper looked expensive.

I picked up the card and just looked at it for a moment. I had expected to have a vampire-free day, and I'd hoped to have a vampire-free night as well. Reading Eric's note was just going to ruin my grand plan, so I set it back down. I had a few hours before I had to be at work, and Eric was dead to the world somewhere anyway, so it's not like rushing to read it was going to accomplish anything. Besides, I wasn't sure I really wanted to know what it said.

My stomach was growling, so I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top and headed for the kitchen, shields fully up to block out whatever thoughts of the night before Amelia was sure to be broadcasting. For one, I didn't want the details of her relationship with Tray. But more importantly, I didn't want to be hit with a tidal wave of speculation about the uninvited company we'd had.

Tray was sitting at the kicthen table reading the newspaper, and Amelia was making the most delicious smelling sandwiches I'd ever come across. They were the picture of domestic bliss, and I was instantly jealous. Neither of the men who'd visited me the night before would ever have been able to sit and have lunch with me.

"See? I told you she'd wake up when she smelled food," she said proudly to Tray as I walked in.

Tray looked up from the paper and nodded at me. I smiled and walked straight to the fridge.

"Oh, no you don't," Amelia scolded. "I made enough for you, and there's coffee too. Figured you might need it after the night you had."

She shooed me over to the table and I sat down obediently while she poured me some coffee. I knew she was just buttering me up so she could get all the juicy details, but I really didn't have anything for her. When it came down to it, nothing all that interesting had happened. I quietly sipped my coffee and reached for a section of the paper.

"Oh, come on, Sookie! What happened last night?" she asked, smiling with anticipation.

"Nothing," I said. "I just took a shower and went to bed."

"Oh," she mumbled, looking at me like I'd just given her socks for Christmas.

We ate in silence, which I knew was just killing Amelia, but Tray wasn't a big talker, and I was too involved in my own thoughts at the moment to share.

Why had I let Selah upset me? It's not like I was with Bill anymore. We hadn't dated in forever, and we'd barely spoken over the last several months. Was it just that Selah had opened up old wounds, or was I going to react like this every time Bill showed interest in another woman? She was the only one that I _knew _he'd been with since we broke up, though I wasn't going to kid myself and pretend there hadn't been more like her. For all I knew he was as bad as Eric and had a different fangbanger every night. And speaking of Eric, why did we even have to have this stupid talk? It was annoying enough feeling him sometimes through the bond (usually lust, so I was pretty sure I knew what he was up to), and I certainly didn't want to have to talk to him about it. Eric wasn't a 'let's talk about our feelings' kind of guy, so I didn't know what he thought we'd accomplish by talking. It seemed to me that it would just be another opportunity to open up an old wound, and that was the last thing I needed. In the last twenty-four hours, my life had gone from somewhat normal to entirely too complicated.

_**To be continued...**

* * *

_

**Please take a moment to leave a review!  
Your comments keep me going!**


	4. A Rock and a Hard Place

**Chapter Three: A Rock and a Hard Place**

Merlotte's was crazy busy, and I was glad I was scheduled for only a half shift. But then Holly had called to say she'd be a couple of hours late thanks to a mix-up with the sitter, and before I knew it, I was on for a full shift again. I was having a terrible time keeping up with my tables and keeping my shields up. Right about the time I'd get the orders straight in my head, I'd be bombarded with people's thoughts, and I'd have to mentally scramble to get my head right again.

"You okay, Sookie?" Arlene asked. She'd started being nicer to me lately, but I knew it was just a temporary reprieve. Arlene, like the rest of Bon Temps, had noticed I wasn't running around with vampires anymore, and she'd wrongly assumed that meant I was finally 'seeing the light.' She'd even offered to set me up with some guy her boyfriend knew. 'Real nice and has a good job,' she'd told me. But her thoughts had told me a much darker story. The guy she claimed was perfect for me was heavily involved in the Fellowship of the Sun, and her boyfriend thought that bringing me into their fold would help their cause. If he could claim to have rehabilitated someone as notorious in their eyes as I was, it would do wonders for his attempts to rise to the top of their organization. Of course, I wasn't stupid enough to be brainwashed by some radical cult, and sooner or later Arlene would realize. It was only a matter of time before her hostility toward me would return.

"Yeah, just tired," I said.

"Maybe you ought to see about taking your break," she suggested.

I took a quick look around the bar. It was jam-packed, and there was no way I could step away for one minute, much less fifteen.

"Go on, Sookie. You've barely had a day off. I'll cover for you."

It was pretty clear neither one of us could cover a single section, and certainly not two, but I didn't have the energy to argue. And it would probably do me some good to step outside and away from all the brain activity for a few minutes. Sam was being mobbed at the bar, and I doubted he would even notice.

The night air was cool, and I took a deep breath, clearing my lungs of all the secondhand smoke I'd been breathing all night. I cautiously lowered my shields only to throw them right back up again. I was still close enough to the building that I could hear everything going on inside. Wanting just a few minutes to myself, I hesitantly walked across the parking lot and closer to the woods. It probably wasn't the smartest thing I'd ever done, but I was beginning to realize that most of my decisions over the past few years hadn't exactly been wise, and if some new supernatural creature was going to spring from the trees and take a bite out of me, it was probably only a matter of time anyway. Except for bugs and birds, it was wonderfully quiet, and when I slowly dropped my shields again, I relieved to find that the mass of thoughts inside the bar was now just a low hum. I let out a deep sigh and sat down on the ground, leaning back against a tree. Finally. Peace.

Of course, that peace was short lived, as it always is in my world. I'd reached into my apron to pull out my tips and get a quick count, only to remember that I'd stuck the note in there. I flipped the fine stationery over in my hand for a few seconds, toying with the idea of setting it aside until even later. But I knew that if there was anything in my life that I could not avoid, it was Eric.

_Lover,_

_You are beautiful when you are sleeping._

_~E~_

What? That was it? No demands that we talk? No sexual innuendos? If I'd had my cell phone with me, I would have whipped it out and called him, just to find out if after a thousand years he was finally losing his bloodsucking mind! Instead I just sat there for a few more minutes, musing over the note, knowing it wasn't nearly as simple as it looked. He wasn't going to give up. We were going to have to talk, whether I wanted to or not.

Rousing myself from my own troubled thoughts, I threw up my shields and headed back into the bar. Sam shot me a nasty look as I walked back in, but Arlene just looked relieved. I quickly made stops at a few newly-filled tables in my section and headed over to Sam with a stack of drink orders.

"Enjoy your break?" he asked snidely.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," I said, refusing to let him goad me.

"Good," he said, pushing a bottle of True Blood at me. "Then you can take this to your boyfriend."

O-negative. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was for. O-negative was my blood-type, and Bill had taken to requesting it when we were dating. At the time, I'd thought it was a sweet gesture. Now it was just a painful reminder. The petty side of me wondered if Selah had the same blood-type.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm here," Bill said as I handed him the bottle. Some time ago, I'd demanded that he stop coming to Merlotte's when I was working, partly because the whole Selah thing got on my nerves and partly because I just couldn't deal with him anymore. And while I would have preferred that none of my exes frequent my workplace, at least Bill had a good excuse. He lived here. And if I was being honest, his presence bothered me the least, probably because when I told him to go away, he usually listened. As long as he wasn't parading fangbangers through the bar or trying to trap me into some long, drawn-out conversation, I really didn't care.

"Ummm...sure," I said. "Look, I'm really busy."

"I won't keep you," he said, waving a hand as if to shoo me away.

What was this? Yesterday Bill and Eric were clamoring to talk to me, both of them showing up at my house uninvited. But today I get a note from one and a visit from the other, neither saying a word about wanting to talk to me. If I didn't know better, I'd think they were conspiring together to get me to lower my guard. I turned away, rolling my eyes, and went back to slinging beer and greasy food.

"Sookie, hon, is he bothering you?" Arlene asked when I was dropping off another stack of orders for the kitchen.

"No, I think he's just here for a drink," I said. I grabbed another overloaded tray of food and hightailed it away from her.

That settled it. Vamps weren't demanding my time, Arlene was being nice, and Merlotte's was filled to the rafters on a Wednesday night. Armageddon was upon us. As if to punctuate my doomsday thoughts, I stepped back out on the floor just in time to see none other than Selah come strolling through the door. She cast a condescending look my way and made a beeline for Bill. I wondered if it was too late to take back what I'd said about him being here.

"Sookie!" Sam called from the bar. Not that I needed one, but it was the perfect excuse to turn my back on whatever spectacle Selah was determined to make me witness. I spun on my heel and walked over to him.

"Holly's here now, so I guess you can go home. I really appreciate you staying and---"

"Honestly, Sam, you can't think I'd leave when we're this busy! I'm staying until things are under control. No arguments."

"Thanks, cher," he said, flashing me an appreciative smile. Then, leaning in a little too close, he whispered, "And you let me know if anyone gives you a hard time."

"Oh, no everyone's been great," I said, carefully avoiding his offer to kick out Bill or Selah...or both. I could fight my own battles. "Big tippers!" I grinned at him and turned back toward the floor.

Arlene, Holly, and I decided that they'd keep their sections and I'd just help out where needed. Arlene didn't want to give up any of her tips, and Holly simply couldn't afford to, especially after missing half her shift. I carried out food and refilled drinks, but I left most of the real waitressing to them. For the most part I just hung out at the bar with Sam, laughing at the corny jokes the customers made and fetching beers.

My position at the bar afforded me the perfect view of the entire place, including the table where Bill and Selah appeared to be arguing. I looked back at Sam when I noticed, and he had a satisfied grin on his face. For all he didn't want me dating vampires, he also didn't want me to have to witness Bill being happy with someone else. I had to hand it to him. Sam cared more about my feelings than his own. I really wasn't interested in their little lovers' spat anyhow. They'd probably just have a great time making up later. I watched as Selah pounded her perfectly manicured fist on the table. Well, maybe I was just a little curious.

Bill's face was that blank slate that I found so frustrating, save for the fact that his mouth was drawn into a tight line. Selah, on the other hand, was gesturing wildly and talking up a storm, her eyes flashing with anger. Bill would occasionally nod or shake his head, but he didn't appear to be talking at all. Mostly, Selah was just verbally whaling on him, and he was taking it. I had no doubt that if Merlotte's hadn't been so crowded and noisy, I would have heard every word she was saying, even with my regular human hearing.

I turned to get another beer for Andy Bellefleur, and when I turned back, Bill and Selah were walking out the door. Her purse and jacket were still at the table, so I could only imagine she wanted to continue her bitchfest outside and without witnesses.

Things were finally slowing down enough that Arlene and Holly didn't need my help, and Sam seemed to have the drinks under control, so I slipped down the hallway to his office to take off my apron and grab my stuff from my cubby. Even though I was dead on my feet, I was happy to have stayed to help. I was rewarded with a sense of calm and happiness, and I smiled to myself. Gran was right. Doing what I could to help others was a reward in itself. Of course as soon as I emerged from the hallway, my purse slung over my shoulder and keys in hand, I found out that was a load of crap.

Eric and Pam were leaned up against the bar, looking down their pale collective noses at the lively crowd. Thanks to our blood bond, any time Eric was around I was hit by a wave of calm, usually followed by annoyance once I realized it was him. As if on cue, Arlene turned to pin me under her judgemental glare. That was my reward for helping her out. I squared my shoulders and pasted a half-hearted smile on my face.

"Pam, Eric, did you run out of True Blood at Fangtasia?" I asked.

Pam wrinkled up her nose and Eric gave me one of his knee-weakening smiles. It grew into a smirk when he noticed me sway on my feet a little.

"I expected you to be at home," he said.

"And I expected you to be in Shreveport," I replied. As long as we were playing 'State the Obvious,' I may as well play along.

"I decided to take a drive," he said.

"Yes, Sookie, the country air is so...refreshing," Pam chimed in, turning to show a little fang to Arlene. Pam chuckled as Arlene's mouth dropped open, and Arlene quickly went back to waiting tables, casting nervous glances over her shoulder every few seconds.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Eric and Pam were both distracted by something, and their eyes darted to the door. I couldn't help but turn as well, curious to know what caught their attention.

Bill. He was back. Alone. He instantly noticed me, and his jaw tightened at the sight of the two vampires I was talking to. He walked toward us, his eyes lingering on me, then stepped around us with a nod as he walked past us down the hallway. I knew he wasn't headed for the bathroom, vampires not having any need for that type of thing, so the only other explanation was Sam's office. I looked over at Sam, and saw he'd come to the same conclusion. He dropped his towel on the bar and followed Bill down the hall.

"So why are you really here?" I asked, turning back to Eric.

Pam snorted. Eric simply continued to mesmerize me with those eyes.

"Look, I'm tired, and I need to get home. So if you have something to say, out with it."

"You do have a way with words," Pam replied with a smirk. Eric must have said something to her with that silent vampire language they seemed to have because she immediately turned and walked a few feet away, fixing her stare on Arlene again. It wasn't like a couple of feet was really going to provide any privacy, but it was a nice gesture.

"Why is it that you are always in need of rest when I visit?" Eric asked. Then, as if to answer his own question, he said "The shifter is working you to hard."

"No, he is not!" I said, a little irked at having to defend Sam to him. "But you always show up after I've had a long day, and in case you haven't noticed, I'm human. _We_ sleep at night."

"Then I will see that you have a very satisfying night...sleeping," he said, leering at me. I'm sure it was no coincidence that Sam and Bill stepped out of the hallway at that exact moment. Eric had a way of making sure everything he did served a purpose.

Bill walked straight out the door, and Sam went back to bartending, hovering nearby and clearly eavesdropping. Eric seemed content to just stand there in silence, but after several minutes, I was tired of playing his game.

"Go home, Eric. I'm in no mood for company," I said.

"Perhaps I just want to watch you sleep," he said, a sudden softness to his tone, and I felt my resolve crumbling under his gaze. He stepped closer to me, taking my hand and slowly rubbing his thumb across my palm. If he kept that up, there was no chance I would be getting any sleep. I felt like a deer caught in the glare of sapphire headlights, and I was pretty sure I wanted to just stand there and get run over.

"Sookie, you have a phone call," Holly said, snapping me out of my trance.

I rarely got calls at work, and since the one person who seemed to have no qualms about calling me there was standing right in front of me, I was instantly seized by a fear that something was wrong. Eric dropped my hand and I mumbled something about taking it in Sam's office, then I scurried down the hall to find out what new trouble awaited me. I shut the door behind me, hoping Eric would get the message and give me some privacy, and grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?" I said nervously.

"Sookie, it's me, Amelia," she said, as if I wouldn't instantly recognize her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, really," she said. "I tried calling your cell, but it went straight to voice mail. I just wanted to warn you that Bill's waiting on the porch. I didn't know if you'd want him in the house, so I told him to wait outside."

Clearly my earlier feeling of peace had been a cruel joke. I had one vampire down the hall, and one at home, both unwilling to just leave me be. I thanked her for the warning and got off the phone. What now?

"Everything okay?" Sam asked, poking his head in the door just as I was slumping down in his chair.

"When has everything ever been okay in my life?" I asked.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not unless you have a secret passage out of here and a safehouse I can use. It seems that every way I turn, there's a pushy vampire waiting to talk to me."

"You're welcome to hide in my office," he said, "but I don't think it'll work. Come on, I'll walk you out."

_To be continued..._


	5. The Hideout

**Chapter Four: The Hideout **

A couple of hours ago, I thought I'd leave work, go home, take a nice, long shower, and crawl into bed. But my simple plans had been waylaid by two persistent vampires. If I stayed at work, I'd have to deal with Eric. If I went home, I'd have to deal with Bill. Either way, I was screwed...and not in the good way. It's not that I thought I could avoid them forever. Trust me, if a vampire wants to find you, he will. I just didn't want to face them right _now_. Maybe if I'd had the day off and had some time to relax and collect my thoughts, I'd feel differently. For the moment, I was looking for any excuse I could to just deal with them another time. And definitely not both on the same night. But I really didn't have much choice, did I?

"Sookie?" Sam prodded, holding a hand out to me. I knew he only meant it to be polite, to be a gentleman and help me up from the chair I'd sunk into, but I grabbed onto his hand as if it was a lifeline.

What was I so scared of anyway? I was Sookie Stackhouse, survivor. I'd fought weres and witches, even vampires. Sure, I'd gotten my butt kicked just about every time, and someone always had to save me one way or another, but here I was, afraid of facing Bill and Eric. Why? Love, that's why. Bill still loved me, and maybe Eric never did. But I had loved them both, and a still-suffering part of me still did. It was the one thing they'd both taken from me and never quite returned, and it was the one thing that had scarred me in a way no vampire blood could heal. Sam gave me a curious look when I didn't let go of his hand, and I responded the only way I could: my _Crazy Sookie_ smile.

"You gonna be okay getting home?" he asked as we stepped outside.

I was nodding my head yes when I stopped in my tracks, pulling at Sam in the process. There was Eric, leaning against my car. His arms were folded, and his ankles crossed. He looked every bit like the sex god he knew he was. And wouldn't you know it? A wave of lust came crashing at me through the bond, too. If I hadn't been hanging on to Sam, I'm sure my knees would have given out and I'd have just crumbled to the ground right there. The smirk on Eric's face told me my little reaction hadn't escaped his attention either. Then Eric noticed our intertwined fingers, and the lust was replaced by something much, much darker.

Sam had been looking at me, but he glanced up to see what I was staring at, and I could tell the instant his eyes landed on Eric. He gave my hand a gently squeeze, and I just held on tighter. My gaze was darting around the parking lot, desperately seeking an escape route. I knew Eric was watching me, his curiosity wrestling with the annoyance that was pulsing at me through the bond. I must have looked like an idiot, just standing there, unsure what to do next. Sam was still watching me, too, as if he was as uncertain as I was. I had to hand it to him, though. Even for a shifter, he was some kind of brave to still be holding my hand with the way Eric was staring him down.

"You okay, Sook?" Sam asked.

"No," I managed to whisper.

Sam squeezed my hand again and led me straight to his trailer. I didn't hesitate to follow him, trying to ignore the piercing cobalt gaze that bore into me with each step I took. The agonizing seconds ticked by as Sam fumbled with his keys, and I could feel a growing anger pulsing through the bond. I breathed a sigh of relief the moment we were inside.

Eric had made me wait for months while he did God knows what with God knows who. Except for that one night with Siegbert, and that time he told me about Felipe's protection, he hadn't bothered to call or come by or even let me know he was still alive. Hell, I'd have been happy with smoke signals. So as far as I was concerned, he could just stand outside and wait.

"Make yourself at home," Sam said, gesturing toward the small living room.

I'd don't think I'd ever been inside his trailer before. I'd glimpsed it through the open door a time or two, but in all the years I'd known him, I'd never set foot inside. Of course, I hadn't known Sam was a shifter for those first few years, but I had always thought of myself as an observant person. I wondered why I'd never noticed just how private and secluded he had been all that time. And I have to admit I was shocked now that I finally got to see how he lived. I guess I was just used to Jason's housekeeping skills and decor---or lack thereof. I should have given Sam more credit.

There was no giant plasma TV or leather couch. No neon beer signs, though I guess if anyone had a good excuse to own those, it would have been Sam. No sea of beer cans and empty cigarette packs. No laundry scattered about the floor and furniture. In fact, if I hadn't known better, I would have sworn a woman lived here. The carpet was a beautiful off white that complimented the cream and green striped sofa and matching curtains. The walls were devoid of personal photos, but several nice paintings, all of peaceful country scenes, were hung about the room. The coffee table, end tables, and TV stand (holding a nice, regular sized TV) actually matched, and most impressively, everything was spotlessly clean. Even the kitchen was neat and orderly, at least from where I stood. Now that I thought about it, I wouldn't have even attributed this to a woman, except maybe my Gran. It actually looked more like he had a regular maid. Still taking in my surprisingly clean and comfortable surroundings, I lowered myself onto the sofa.

"What's going on Sookie?" Sam asked. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No," I replied. At least not the kind of trouble he was talking about.

"You've never been one to avoid vamps," he said with a wry smile, and I felt the corners of my mouth turn up a little.

"Oh, gosh! I'm sorry, Sam!" I'd just realized I was keeping him from the bar. "I know you should probably get back. Is it okay if I just wait here until he leaves?"

"No," Sam laughed. "Face the vamps or the shifter, cher. Besides, I don't think he's leaving."

I nodded mutely. I didn't have to lower my shields to know he was right, but I did anyway. Sure enough, there was a still a nice quiet void moving slowly around right outside. But at least I _could _lower my shields down here. Sam thoughts were just a soothing hum in the background.

"Why are you avoiding him?" he asked.

"He wants to talk," I said sullenly.

Sam just looked at me, obviously needing more of an explanation.

"He got his memory back---his memory from when he was...not Eric. And he says we have to 'come to an understanding,'" I said, my voice mocking at that last part.

"And that would be bad?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I just...I just don't want to go back there, to that time. It wasn't real, you know?"

"Sookie," Sam said, finally taking a seat beside me. "I hate to say it, but it was real enough to make you happy. At least that's what it seemed like."

"I was, Sam. I was truly happy. But that man...vampire...whatever! That man does not exist."

"Bill exists," he said gently.

"Oh, Sam. Trust me. If I told you everything, you'd wish he didn't."

Sam stiffened up a little at that, and I immediately regretted saying it. There was plenty that Sam, and all the rest of Bon Temps for that matter, didn't know about what had transpired between Bill and me. All he really knew was that we were together, then Bill was gone, then he was back and we weren't together anymore. He knew I'd been injured in Jackson. He'd have to be blind not to know it. But he had no idea as to the extent of those injuries. For that, I was glad.

"So I guess I should warn you that Bill's waiting for you at your house," he said, his voice flat, probably still trying to process the cryptic comment I'd just made.

"How'd you know? Did Amelia call you, too?"

"No, Bill told me."

"Oh. Is that why y'all were in your office?"

"Yes. That, and he wanted me to tell him if Selah gives you any more trouble."

"Ughhh! Why can't he just mind his own business? Why can't they all just leave me alone?!"

Sam sat patiently beside me, alternately holding my hand and stroking my arm, as I ranted about wanting to live my own life, take care of myself, not have anyone spewing that 'mine' crap, and just about everything else that was bothering me. He didn't even laugh when I started complaining about how all my new towels had shrunk when I put them in the dryer. He just nodded and 'mmm'd' at all the right places and handed me a box of Kleenex when the waterworks started.

"I'm so sorry, Sam," I sniffled. "I shouldn't be burdening you with all this."

"It's no burden, Sookie," he said. It saddened me even more to hear how genuine he sounded.

"But it's my own fault. I got mixed up in all this supe stuff when you warned me to stay away from it. And I know how you feel about me, but here I am, keeping you from work and covering your coffee table with snotty Kleenex while I cry over other men. I don't deserve you, Sam. You don't deserve _this._"

I stood to leave, grabbing another handful of Kleenex for the road, and picked up my purse. Sam grabbed my arm and I turned to look at him.

"Sookie, listen to me. You're not a burden. The bar is just fine without me. More than anything, I'm your friend, and from the looks of it, that's exactly what you need. And I'm glad you got mixed up in this supe stuff a little because now I can be myself around you. Plus, I've got two more boxes of Kleenex under the bathroom sink."

I had to laugh at that last part. How many single men kept a stockpile of Kleenex at home?

"Sit down, cher. I'll get you a drink, and we'll watch a movie or something."

I plopped back down on the sofa and relaxed. I could still sense Eric outside, but he was just going to have to deal with being ignored. At least for the next couple of hours.

* * *


	6. Domestic Bliss

The next few hours flew by. We started out watching Forrest Gump, but we both kept talking so much that Sam finally muted it. He told me all about his family, more than I'd ever expected to hear, and he had all kinds of stories about when he first started shifting. Most of them probably hadn't been funny at the time, but they were certainly laughable now. In turn, I told him stories from my own childhood…the ones that weren't sad, at least. We talked about my Gran and her cooking, and how even though I had all her old recipes I never could get things to taste quite as good as when she had made them. We even talked about my exes for a little while.

I told him the real reason why Bill and I had broken up. Not the whole story, of course, and I really wasn't sure how much Sam already knew, but I did explain that Bill was called away by his maker. Sam knew just enough about vampire hierarchy to understand what that meant, and I was glad that he didn't ask where Lorena was now. He asked about Eric, the Eric that had stayed with me, and I told him about how easy and simple it had been. Sam had laughed at that part and asked me if I ever really thought my life would be simple. When the conversation turned to Quinn, I could tell Sam was a little upset, and he admitted that he'd initially had trouble with the fact that I'd finally stopped dating vampires, only to go out with another troubled supe. As it turns out, the real reason Sam now had a problem with Quinn was simply that Quinn had placed me in the line of fire, inadvertently or not, during the takeover, and he'd been cowed into standing against me. While Sam had never been fond of Bill or Eric, he at least knew that they tried to protect me. I tried to explain that Quinn had tried to protect me, too, by just leaving me out of the whole mess, but Sam wasn't buying it. Since Quinn had stood in the enemy line that surrounded by house that night, Sam had no use for him.

In the end, we turned to lighter topics. I offered to set him up with half the girls in Bon Temps, but he kept laughing and telling me what was wrong with each of them. He had me in stitches when, with the most serious of expressions, he started insisting that Arlene was the only woman for him. It was going on four in the morning when he finally caught me yawning and insisted I get some rest. I hated to leave, but I had taken up more than enough of his time, and I was just grateful that he'd given me a temporary out. I could tell that Eric was still waiting outside, but with any luck, Bill would have given up and gone back home.

I grabbed my purse again and stood to leave when Sam's expression suddenly changed.

"He still out there?" he asked.

I nodded. Not only could I detect a void that could only be a vamp still lurking outside, but I'd been pushing down feelings of extreme irritation, even rage coming through the bond for the last few hours.

"There's the shower, there's the bed," Sam said, pointing down the narrow hallway behind the kitchen. "Help yourself to a t-shirt or something."

"But, Sam---" I protested.

"No arguments," he said, throwing back at me my own words from earlier.

Then he stretched out on the sofa, closed his eyes, and started making the most God-awful snoring noises I'd ever heard. He opened one eye and smirked when he heard me giggle.

* * *

I awoke to the smell of bacon and homemade biscuits, and for one joyous moment I was in my small bed, in my old room, while Gran puttered around in the kitchen. But when I opened my eyes, I was greeted with reality and an unfamiliar room. I'd been so tired when I finally went to bed that I hadn't paid much attention to my surroundings. But the moment I remembered where I was, it all made sense. I was lying in a big bed in a tidy masculine room. Not only was he the cleanest man I'd ever met, but it smelled like Sam could cook.

After a quick run to the restroom, I made the bed and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning," Sam said when I rounded the corner. "Thought you might be hungry."

He'd just pulled the biscuits out of the oven and was removing the last of the bacon from the skillet. And good lord, he'd even made gravy. For a second, I was a tiny bit jealous of the lucky girl who would someday win his heart. He was going to make a great husband.

"Wow, Sam. I feel like I've just spent the night at a bed and breakfast!"

"Collie Cottage, I like to call it," he said with a grin.

"In that case, I might just have to make a reservation for my next day off," I said as I hopped up on one of the stools by the counter.

His expression became serious, and he turned to look at me. I immediately regretted my words, thinking that my jesting had probably just hurt him deeply. So his next words surprised me.

"Sookie, you know you're always welcome here, right? I know your feelings for me are just friendship, and I don't have a problem with that. I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk to, or a place to hide out and _not_ watch movies…whatever you need, I'm here, okay?"

I smiled and nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak. Part of me wanted to burst into grateful tears and hug him, and part of me was wondering where I'd gone so wrong. Sam was exactly the kind of man I wanted, the kind who was selfless and kind, honest and generous. Why couldn't I have fallen in love with him instead of chasing after lying, cheating, self-important jerks?

Sam cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the stove. An uncomfortable silence lingered for a minute, but it was swept out of the air when he turned to me with a plate of the most delicious looking breakfast I'd had in quite some time.

We sat across from each other at the little table, stuffing our faces, talking about the weather and gossiping about most of the people in Bon Temps. It felt so much like the breakfasts that I used to have with Gran that I just wanted to put the moment in a box and keep it forever. But all too soon Sam's phone rang, and I was jolted back into the real world.

"No, she's right here…I don't know…Yeah, she's fine," I heard him say. "Sookie, it's Amelia," he said, handing me the phone.

"_Everything okay?_" she asked.

"Yeah. We were just having breakfast."

"_Did it ever occur to you to call and let me know you weren't dead? Or eloping with a vampire?_" she asked, irritation ringing in her voice.

"Oh, gosh, Amelia, I'm so sorry. We were just up late talking and everything, and I completely forgot. Bill and Eric didn't give you any trouble, did they?"

"_Actually, no. Bill was still out there when I went to bed, but I never saw Eric. Why? Was he supposed to come by?_"

"No, neither of them were, actually, but good luck convincing them of that. So is everything else okay?"

"_Well, Tray just left_," she giggled, her annoyance with me disappearing the moment she thought of her beau. _"I was hoping to go into Shreveport and get a mani-pedi. Wanna come?_"

"Can we make it Monroe instead?" I knew better than to think I'd run into Eric in a nail salon during daylight hours, but better safe than sorry.

"_What? You don't have any vamp stalkers in Monroe?" _she teased.

"Not yet," I laughed. "Okay, give me a few minutes to clean up here and I'll be home."

We said our goodbyes and I got up, intent on at least doing the dishes after all Sam had done for me. But the table had been cleared, the counters wiped down, and the dishes loaded in the washer, all while I'd been on the phone.

"Okay, Superman, I get it. You're domestic. Couldn't you at least have left something for me to do?"

"And be a rude host?" Sam asked. "Never."

As much as I didn't want to leave, the thought of being pampered in a salon was just tempting enough to send me home. I was still wearing the t-shirt I'd slept in, along with my work pants from the night before, and Sam insisted I wear the shirt home. When I protested, he reminded me that my Merlotte's shirt probably smelled like burgers and cigarettes, and I couldn't very well argue with that. I promised I'd return it, washed and good as new, and headed outside to my car.

* * *

"Sooooo? Quit holding out on me Sookie," Amelia pleaded. "You have to give me something."

"If there was something to tell you, I promise I would," I said. But you know as much as I do right now."

"I didn't know Eric came by," she said.

"Well, now you do. He brought Pam, too, but I think she had more sense than to wait around all night for me."

"What did you and Sam do?" she asked, wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"Amelia!" I chided her, unable to keep from laughing. "We talked and watched a movie. And he made me breakfast."

"That man's got it bad for you, girl!"

"It wasn't like that. I mean, I know he's got feelings for me and all, but I swear the whole night was just about friendship. It was really nice actually," I admitted. And it had been nice. Sure, Amelia was my friend, and I could always talk to her, depend on her, confide in her. But Sam just knew me. He'd known about my 'ability' before I'd ever discovered what a coveted commodity it was. He'd known Gran, too, and it was nice to be able to talk about her with someone who just knew what I meant when I mentioned her cooking or her old-fashioned and always good advice. Even though Sam was a supe, he was more human to me than the rest, and what he knew about me, what he _liked_ about me was human, too.

"Think Tray will like it?" Amelia asked, waving her dark red nails in my face.

"Do men actually notice these things?" I asked her.

"Tray does," she said proudly.

"Then he'll love it," I told her, instantly envious for the umpteenth time. Eric had noticed my nails once, too. I quickly pushed the thought away. What did it matter if Eric noticed my nails when he he'd just ignored me for months?

* * *

**Divorce sucks.  
**I don't know how the next couple of weeks are going to go. I have ten years worth of life to pack up and move into storage before I go on to a temporary home with an old friend. I hate to neglect my writing during this time -- fanfiction is a nice escape for me -- but the boxes refuse to pack themselves. Anyhow, I will be back as soon as I can, hopefully with a lot of great story ideas.


	7. ShortLived Peace

**Chapter Six: Short-Lived Peace **

The sun was dipping over the horizon as we pulled into the driveway. Amelia was panicking because we'd gotten back later than planned, and she only had about ten minutes before Tray was supposed to pick her up. In the time it took me to check the answering machine messages (two telemarketers and Sam just checking up on me) she was already dressed and ready to go, sitting comfortably on the sofa as if she'd been waiting there all day. Why couldn't I ever pull off something like that?

I kept her company until Tray arrived, looking as ruggedly handsome as ever, and then headed back to my room to change. I had the feeling I would be visited by at least one vampire tonight, and I had no intention of looking like I'd dressed up for them. I slipped on a pair of old denim shorts and a tank top, then curled up in the living room with a steamy romance novel. If I couldn't have the perfect relationship in my life, at least I could escape into a fantasy one for a while.

I wasn't two pages into the book when the phone rang. I thought about letting it go to the machine, but I knew the second I did it would just be something important, and I'd have to get up anyway. I set my book down on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen to answer.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sookie?"

"Alcide?" This was a surprise. Maybe it wasn't so important after all.

Alcide and I had…well, we'd never really had a relationship, but there was a time when I thought we could have. That was until I realized he was hopelessly attached to his bitch of an ex, Debbie Pelt. Even after I killed her. And the friendship we had was tenuous at best, partly because of the whole killing his girlfriend thing, and partly because he dragged me into a bunch of pack politics that I wanted nothing to do with. The whole experience had been pretty awful.

"Get out of the house."

"What? Why?" I asked, shock and a bit of panic creeping into my voice.

"You have to get out now!" he nearly shouted. "RUN!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. The tone of his voice was enough to make me drop the phone and dash out the backdoor.

Once outside I realized I had no idea where I was running to, but I ran anyway, crossing into the cemetery toward Bill's house. I could hear cars pull up and men yelling behind me, but I wasn't stupid enough to look back over my shoulder. I'd seen enough horror movies to know that sort of thing led directly to falling, spraining your ankle, and getting yourself eaten by zombies. I hadn't met any zombies yet, but after everything I'd seen, I wouldn't have been surprised if one popped out from behind a tree.

The cemetery was dark, only a faint orange glow in the sky by the time I found myself in the heavily wooded section where the oldest graves were. I stumbled over a low headstone, banging up my shin in the process, but I managed to stay on my feet. After what felt like forever, I made it across Bill's large overgrown lawn and leaped up the steps to his door.

Out of habit, I reached into my pocket for his spare key. He'd insisted I keep one, even after we broke up, saying it was so I could watch his place for him during his many trips out of town. I knew better than to believe that was the only reason. Bill had made no secret of wanting me back, and making sure I had a key was just one way of making sure I knew I had an option. Of course, his key wasn't something I normally kept with me anymore, and I certainly hadn't wasted any time stopping for it after Alcide's call, so I silently prayed that this wasn't one of those times that Bill was halfway around the world typing on a computer.

"Bill!" I yelled, pounding on the door. "Bill! It's Sookie! Let me in!"

The house was completely dark, and the only sounds I heard were my own thundering heartbeat and the faint noise of my uninvited guests filtering through the cemetery. I held my breath for a second and listened intently. It sounded like they were getting closer.

"Bill!" I screamed louder, pounding on the door again. I didn't know who or what I was running from, and I doubted Bill's front door was going to be able to protect me from them, but I did know that if I was in danger, I wanted a vampire on my side.

I raised my fist to beat on the door again just as it flew open, and I fell forward, colliding with Bill's hard chest. His arms were around me in an instant, the look of concern on his face turning to something far more dangerous as soon as he saw the fear in my eyes. He pulled me inside, kicking the door shut behind us and with a rush of air, we were upstairs.

"They're at my house! Alcide called and I had to run and I didn't know where to go and I didn't have the key and they're coming, Bill!" My words flew out in a panicked rush, and he pushed me into the nearest room, slammed the door, and then disappeared, I could only assume to face whatever threat was coming our way.

I ran to the window to see what was going on, but there was nothing to see. The part of the yard that fell under the dim glow of the porch light was empty, and beyond that there was only darkness. I couldn't just stand there waiting, not knowing who or what was at my house, wondering if Bill was okay. I would probably regret it, but I had to do something. Just as I reached for the doorknob, the bedroom door flew open, and Bill was standing in front of me, blood spotting his shirt and smeared across his lips.

"Weres," he said, reaching out to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

I hadn't even realized I'd been crying. Apparently all my previous close-calls were catching up with me…and turning me into a teary mess. I shook my head. "Are they dead?" I asked.

"Two are. The others got away," he said. "I would have gone after them, but I didn't want…you were unprotected. I was not able to question them."

I slumped down on the edge of the bed. We were in the bedroom I had used when I'd been seeing him, and again when my house had been set afire. It used to be so warm and inviting, but now it just looked empty. Nothing had really changed, though. The furniture and drapes were the same. A bureau drawer was slightly open, probably from when I'd last stayed here. It felt like I was looking at what was left of our relationship… everything in its place on the surface, but nothing quite the same. I looked up at Bill and he was watching me with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

He reached for my hand and pulled me to him. Whether it was shock from having once again attracted some unknown danger into my life or just the need to feel like someone would protect me, I didn't resist, leaning heavily against his cool chest.

"We must call Eric and tell him what has happened," he said, his voice tight and flat.

"Walk me home?" I asked.

"You cannot go home," he said.

"You do not get to tell me what to do," I protested. "I am going home. They probably made a mess and…" What had they done to my house? I didn't even know who they were; much less their purpose, but something told me they didn't just leave a polite note for me at the door.

"Sookie," Bill said, his eyes filled with sympathy, "There will have to be repairs. It is not fit for you to stay there."

Not fit? "What did they do?" I asked, my voice coming out weak and strangled. Too much had already happened there. Gran was murdered in the kitchen, half of it had been destroyed in a fire, and the front door had been ripped off. Even a vampire territorial dispute had nearly erupted in my front yard. I was sure I was not going to like his answer.

"You have wards on the house?" he asked.

I nodded.

"They cause a lot of damage trying to get past the wards. It is not safe for you to stay there tonight. And they may return"

I slumped back against him. "I want to see it," I said.

* * *

It didn't look so bad. As we emerged from our path through the cemetery, I could make out the shape of my house ahead. And it was still the same shape, meaning the roof hadn't been ripped off, the porches were still there, and nothing had gone up in flames. But as we got closer, the damage was more apparent. The front door was gone, pieces of it scattered in the yard. Every window I could see was busted out, the curtains flapping in the warm breeze. There were large holes torn in the front and on the east side, the old wood siding peeled back like wrapping paper.

Bill was silent as we walked up the front steps and I prepared myself to see what lay inside. I flipped on the light switch and looked around. It was fine. Nothing out of place, nothing overturned. They had certainly done some damage trying to get through the wards, and the outside of my home was a testament to their persistence, but Amelia's wards had held strong.

I jumped at the sharp trill of the phone ringing. Before I could move to answer it, Bill was standing in my kitchen, speaking quietly to the caller.

"She is safe…yes…no…of course."

I didn't have to ask who it was. Bill's clipped answers and narrowed eyes made it clear that it was Eric. But before I could take the phone from Bill and demand that Eric tell me what kind of danger had sought me out this time, he was already off the phone.

"Sookie," he said, looking at me apologetically. "You cannot stay here tonight."

He paused, like he was waiting for me to argue with him. Of course, that was my first instinct, but I knew it was pointless. Whether Bill or Eric or both of them together dragged me out of the house kicking and screaming, one way or another I was not going to be sleeping in my own bed tonight.

"Let me just get some things," I sighed.

Ten minutes later I was sitting in Bill's kitchen drinking coffee in preparation for what was sure to be a long night. I was surprised to find that he had anything suitable for human consumption, but I shouldn't have been. I knew Selah had been in town, and I supposed he had stocked up for her. That realization made the coffee all the more bitter, no matter how much cream and sugar I added.

* * *

**Yes, I plan on finishing the story. Unfortunately, life keeps kicking me when I'm down, so I don't know when that will be.  
**


End file.
